


Shards of Rain

by Storme



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Feels, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storme/pseuds/Storme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, this is my contribution to the Soulmate AU, the timer edition. I noticed that most of them always sort of trail through the same path, so I wanted to go a bit off course. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shards of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my contribution to the Soulmate AU, the timer edition. I noticed that most of them always sort of trail through the same path, so I wanted to go a bit off course. Hope you enjoy.

It was one of the many days I’d go the entirety of my time without checking my timer. Just like with most things, once I’ve grown used to them, I start taking them for granted. Last time I really paid attention to the time it read, I can just remember it was too long for me to care. I’d still have to wait. Of course, it’d be a turning point in my life, just like it is for everyone, but I figured I’d let fate seal itself whenever it had to. I wouldn’t go around fidgeting in my seat, all dressed up and ready to meet them, because that simply wouldn’t be me.

So that day water poured from the sky. When I hopped into my car to indulge in a lonesome afternoon coffee, it was only drizzling. Either way, I was lost in my thoughts. My timer remained unchecked.

I was used to this freeway, for I drove it almost on the daily, so I naturally tended to speed. I shouldn’t have done that. As now and again, I let fate seal itself. It had to. Before I could collect my thoughts to process the situation, a shrill was triggered from the tires of the car I was driving past as they erratically surrendered to the slippery surface of the concrete from the rain.

I know I grimaced at that moment; the last significant pain I remember feeling at that second was the center of my forehead as I scowled deeply and my incisors dug into my lower lip. There was another screech, several collisions, and then silence. Throbbing silence and a fast ticking between my ears and behind my eyes.

I’m sure the black out only lasted a few minutes. The blurry field of my vision evened out, and my heart rate was still picked up. I did not register any of the pain, so the only sign that warned me of being injured were the thick drops of red trickling down my temple and onto the back of my hand. Shattered glass was everywhere, and from what I could see, I wasn’t sure where I exactly was in my car. I saw the dark concrete, and the frantic tears of the clouds still plummeting onto it. They were trying to tell me something.

In a slow series of movements, I adjusted myself, freeing myself from the dangerously tight clutch of the steering wheel and my seat. I was carefully watching where I placed my hands on the ground to prop myself up and onto my feet, so as not to press onto any shards of broken glass, and that’s when I noticed.

All sound was muted at that moment. I was unaware of the hectic commotion approaching the scene in a swirl of terror. The timer; my breath hitched.

 

_0000 d  00 h  00 m  00 s_

 

Yet again, this time around, fate seals itself.

The pain that shot up from my leg was numbed out as I propelled myself forward desperately, rushing over to the damaged vehicle that lay on its side. The windshield was sprawled all across the pavement in smithereens, no longer as one, as the limp body of a young man dangled from the strong clasp of the crushed car hood, the airbag and the roof.

My eyes suddenly stung like hell as they shot up with hot painful tears; the ache behind my eyeballs was torture. I breathed loudly, almost letting a few ugly sobs creep past and out. I refrained from trying to yank him out in fears of not being able to sustain the weight of his fall and cause any further injury on his frail body. To me, at that moment, and forever, it was made of crystal.

My hand immediately went to his neck, pressing on the right side to check for the vital sign that he was alive, and that I felt my life depended upon at that moment. To be quite honest, I don’t know why I did that, because it’s not like I was patient enough to keep my untrained fingers there until I felt anything. I held his face, and cradled it in my hands. His rectangular eyeglasses drooped from the bridge of his nose, their thin sheet of glass within the frames coated with a million cracks, and down them seeped blood. The same blood that oozed down his forehead, from his ebony locks of tousled hair.

I looked for his left hand hanging limply, and took it. I held his wrist out, and I knew the message from the clouds could not be mistaken. His timer had also reached its deadline—0.

The caresses I gave his cheeks were not exactly subtle, but I wasn’t at all rough either. His skin, now flushed pale, was cold and humid, just like my hands and the rain. Everything around me was tainted only a grayscale spectrum, except for the red specks of blood sprinkled everywhere. He was so beautiful.

I was so engrossed in everything I could see and feel of him I failed to hear the agitated and overwrought voices closing in, the rustling and metallic noises and loud steps that broke me from my daze.

A grip at my shoulder jerked me up and away from my soul mate, frantically yelping loudly right into my ear. “Are you okay? There’s glass stuck into your head! Come here, you need to get help!” they persisted, fighting against my instinctive tug towards the young injured man I had just encountered and given half of my being.

“N—no, he… he needs… I—I…” the words uttered from my chapped damp lips were far from my conscious. I watched as a pair of uniformed men rushed to my other half’s aid. My face was as scrunched up in a hard grimace as the other car’s hood, scalding hot tears pouring from the confines of my big orbs and streaming down my scraped cheeks, washing down any trails of blood. They blended with the raindrops spread all over the concrete, protecting the earth from witnessing the assaults of misfortune befallen that fateful day.

I still held his cracked glasses in my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that. This is not okay. Thanks for reading, anyway!


End file.
